


[宇植衍生]我从良了你随意~番外篇

by Neverever_D



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 녹두꽃 | The Nokdu Flower (TV)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Crossover Pairings, M/M, 宇植衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever_D/pseuds/Neverever_D
Summary: 《我从良了你随意》的番外篇，包含了正章中没有交代的一些细节。主要围绕仁宇和东植留日后的日常生活，及在首尔之后发生的事展开。独立开章是为了方便归类。🤪因为是番外，结构会比较松散。Extra Chapters which containing the trivials I forgot to put in the main story.The daily life of the duo in Japan and aftermath in Seoul. Be easy, be happy, and Seo Inwoo... yes, something of him has never changed, but implements in another way.
Relationships: Baek Yihyun/Seo Inwoo, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Never try to irritate Yihyun even if you can

结束考试后就沉迷玩耍的长屋松吉一回到家就看到玄关台阶下停着双陌生的米色男式凉鞋。  
“来客人了吗？”正处于叛逆期的松吉没礼貌地赤着脚跑进屋，径直冲向厨房的冰柜翻出瓶冰冻汽水，然后就一路咕嘟咕嘟喝着准备不招呼就回自己房间吹空调。奶奶美智子知道他要脚底抹油，啪一下拉开了过道门，会客间里的冷气一下子冲出来，激得刚运动完的松吉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“快进来，跟新任地方代表先生问个好。”美智子抓住了孙子汗津津的大腿，如果松吉不听话，她就动用蛮力把人高马大的孙子拖进来。  
“什么地方代表，您自己招待不就是了？我一身的臭汗……”  
他话还没说完，突然跟房间里端坐的新晋地方代表对上了眼，顿时就觉得自己脸红了。还好他夏天整天在外面跑晒得跟条泥鳅似的，脸红对方估计也看不出来。  
“您是长屋松吉先生吧。”看上去很亲善的地方代表朝着松吉含笑打着招呼。  
什么嘛，这么年轻就去作老头子才做的工作。松吉一边腹诽一边却忍不住瞥了那人好几眼。他不是第一次见到这男人，之前跟小伙伴们骑车去海边时在山路上就遇到过。当时有一堆男生，仗着人多还有顽皮的朝他吹口哨来着。希望这家伙别认出自己来才好。松吉被美智子按着脑袋与地方代表对面对坐下来。  
“这位是陆东植代表。东植先生别见怪啊，我这个孙子嘴笨不太会说话。不过你别看他这样，他成绩还是不错的。”  
“陆东植，这名字怎么这么奇怪啊？不是日本人吧？”松吉心直口快就把怀疑说出来了。  
陆代表脾气很好的样子，坦率回答：“是的，我是韩裔，新移民过来的。”  
“现在韩国移民都能当地方代表啦？我们日本政府这么开明的吗？”松吉话没说完脑袋就挨了美智子一巴掌。  
“不会说话就别说，没人当你是哑巴！”  
陆代表倒没表现出受到言语冒犯的不满，反而好性子地劝阻勃然大怒的老太太：“我也没想到真能当选，很是吃了一惊呢。”  
“能者为之，能有东植先生这样出色代表，我们町里都有面子呐。”美智子夫人怎么看陆代表都很满意，年富力强、谦和有礼、温柔耐心，最主要一点是人长得跟招贴画上走下来似的，十分得赏心悦目。在一个老龄人口快占到一半百分比的社区，能有这样一个人来当地方代表，简直是天上掉馅饼的好事。族裔什么当然也就无所谓，都什么年代了，哪能那么迂腐。  
“刚才你奶奶说你在练跆拳道？”代表先生把话题引向松吉，“还得过奖？”  
“为什么连那种小事都要拿出来说啊？”大个子松吉哀怨地朝奶奶皱眉，不自觉就露出了小孩子撒娇的姿态。  
“你懂什么？东植先生以前在武馆工作过的，认识很厉害的跆拳道师傅！”  
“真的吗？”这下松吉来了兴趣，“看不出来您还在武馆待过啊。”  
“那都是过去的事了，”谈到这个似乎让陆代表有点坐立难安。  
“松吉你不是本来就计划这个暑假去韩国观摩比赛吗？刚才我跟东植先生谈起，正好他最近也要回一次韩国，你跟着东植先生一起去，他能照应你，我也放心一些。”  
“奶奶，你怎么能这么麻烦别人？”松吉这时候倒比他奶奶更讲客气了，连忙摆手表示拒绝。可美智子老夫人是个武断专横的家长，完全没把孙子的意见列入考虑范畴。  
“就这么愉快地决定了哈，”老太太笑眯眯地同陆代表提前道谢，“辛苦您啦。”

陆代表大概也是被老太太强制拜托，因为人太好说话无法开口拒绝才应承了下来。祖孙俩一起把他送上车时，美智子夫人还眼冒精光地再次跟陆代表确认了一下出发时间，而后才放走那可怜人。望着陆代表橘色贴着米字旗车花的小mini远去，松吉都觉得被强行挂上拖油瓶的陆代表比自己这个被迫成为拖油瓶的人还可怜。  
“奶奶你干嘛要那么为难别人嘛，我们跟他又不熟。”松吉埋怨着奶奶。  
美智子夫人却丝毫不觉得自己的行为有什么问题：“地方代表不就是要帮普通百姓解决困难的嘛。”  
“就是因为大家都像你这样想，所以才没人想当基层公务员的，你知道像这种町代表一个月才多少薪水。我要是有他那长相，干什么不好？”  
“哈哈，臭小子我就知道你在偷看人家。很漂亮吧？我第一次见的时候也吓了一跳，还以为是电视台找了哪个明星作私访节目呢。哎呀，这样的美男子我要是再年轻个五十岁遇到该多好。”  
“奶奶，请不要在您的孙子面前说这种话好吗？我会尴尬。”  
“你尴尬什么？你以为男人就不一样了？你爷爷要还活着，让他亲眼看到斋藤飞鸟一定比我夸张得多。”  
“真奇怪，那种人干嘛想不开要当个基层公务员？难道在韩国公务员待遇很好吗？”  
“人家可不是为了钱才工作的，”美智子奶奶叼起了过滤嘴香烟，吹了一口才神秘兮兮地说，“东植先生就是住在海佬原古宅的那户。”  
松吉大吃一惊：“不是说海佬原古宅是个外国阔佬买下来重建的吗？原来这个阔佬就是陆代表啊？”  
“不是他买的，是他家那口子。”老太太伸出根小指勾了勾。  
“居然是个女富豪吗？”长屋松吉的三观都发生了地震，“不过以陆代表那长相傍富婆也算正常，哎呀要是我以后也能傍到个可以养我的富婆就好了。”然而他的梦想很快被自己奶奶用巴掌扇碎了。  
“我怎么会有你这么笨的孙子，你妈是把你从垃圾桶里捡回来敷衍我的吗？那陆东植傍的是个阔佬儿，男·的！”  
“欸——？”  
“听说是作金融的，钱多到花不完呢，也不知为什么会选到这里定居。可惜那阔佬远没东植先生这么亲善，从来都是出车入辇从不来町里走动，町里大伙儿到现在都不知道他长啥样，不过佐贺家的去给他家送信远远瞅过一眼，说是个凶恶的高个子，穿得一身黑像只黑鸫。”  
听着奶奶的描述，松吉很快脑补出了一出男男版美人与野兽。  
“你跟着他们去韩国的时候可得好好观察一下，回来记得给我汇报。”  
“搞半天奶奶您是为了听八卦才把我硬塞给陆代表的吗？”  
“不然养孙子这么大有什么用，当叉烧吃吗？”

海佬原古宅——  
陆东植还在绞尽脑汁想方设法寻理由怎么跟徐仁宇解释，出去走了趟民情就被硬塞了个拖油瓶。被附近日本人描述成黑鸫的徐阔佬还不知道麻烦缠上了门，边打电话边朝着在玄关踟蹰的东植抛媚眼。东植听他对话的那头像是金门的人就知道一时半会儿这电话粥煲不完。他自顾自先去洗澡，这么大热的天气，在町里挨家挨户走访，有的老房子空调都不装只能吹电扇，可把他热出了一身的汗。  
等他冲完凉出来，身上只穿了件梅鼠色浴衣，头发还湿漉漉的。他最近忙工作都没什么时间去剪头发，最长的发尾已垂到肩膀。徐仁宇倒不催着他去理发，反而说长一点也挺好看的，实在觉得热就绑起来好了。东植从善如流，头发还没干就拿发圈绑了个小鬏鬏。缀在脑后像个小尾巴似的，看得仁宇心痒难耐只想去拽一把。  
“这天可真热，”虽然房里打着空调，刚洗完澡出来的东植还是热得不可开交，拿着仁宇买来玩的古董折扇当蒲扇往肩颈扇凉。  
已经打完电话的仁宇歪在地板上边吃梅子边划平板，他斜了东植一眼，看他把浴衣穿得凌乱无章，虽然扎着鬏儿，发丝还被扇得四处乱飞，别有一股俏皮的风情。一个韩国男人穿和服穿得那么风骚干嘛？爱国韩裔徐仁宇吃完了梅子，拍拍手决定亲手教训一下眼前这个数典忘祖的小东西。  
陆东植感到很冤，徐仁宇起性怎么毫无征兆的？说干就干，完全不问问他乐不乐意准没准备好。  
“你不是刚洗完？”仁宇对准备的理解很粗浅。  
“我就随便冲了个凉，这跟那个准备差距很大的好吗？”  
“那……”仁宇沉吟半晌，提出个让人厥倒的建议，“我帮你？”  
现在的陆东植虽然不会像白利贤上来直接一个闭门羹，但同居久了他也受够了徐仁宇的蛮干，终于萌发了点自我意识，不再一味逆来顺受。  
“今天不想作了，很麻烦。而且昨天你又射里面，害我今天在外面跑的时候一直肚子疼。”  
对此仁宇当然是坚决抵赖，“是你自己吃多了冰，早说了吃冰淇淋要有节制。”  
“不是因为冰淇淋，就是你那个导致的！”东植感到气忿，“你射完了也不出去一直堵着不让我去作清理……”  
“有吗？后来不是你自己睡着了吗？”  
“到底是谁害我那么累？每次都搞得人精疲力竭，你是有多体力过剩？”  
“知道了知道了，那种事不要一直碎碎念，”仁宇厌烦地挥挥手，“下次我不射里面，你吞下去总行了吧。”  
陆东植气得叉着腰对徐仁宇怒目而视，他真希望这种时候能自由召唤出白利贤，给这混账男人来一顿明治风味的毒打。  
可白利贤现在只有在特殊节日才偶尔出现，就算出现也会趁东植睡觉时。他哪里摆布得了那只成精的狐狸。其实想想也很好理解，上身就意味着要接纳肉体的全部感观。陆东植隔三差五就被徐仁宇折腾得腰酸背痛菊花麻，白利贤又不傻干嘛陪跑受那份罪？要疼就让陆东植自个儿疼去好了。反正不管被怎么日，就算当场泪流成河，回过头徐仁宇一招手他又跟个小狗子似的屁股一翘就屁颠屁颠迎上去了。这是周瑜打黄盖呢。  
果然今晚也不例外，虽然被徐仁宇的厚颜无耻气得不轻，可一番交涉过后，陆东植还是乖乖跪了下来，同意用嘴来帮对方解决箭在弦上的问题。

说来辛酸，就因为徐仁宇床上表现超烂且不自知，陆东植为了屁股少受点罪，竟自学成才练出了一套不错的口活。所以他现在提出用口的，仁宇也能欣然同意。可能是对着脸双目相视，仁宇就会多施舍几分温柔，动作也没背后式时那般蛮牛冲撞。不过到绝顶时，仁宇还是会抱着东植的脑袋往自己胯下怒送，就算他挣扎得再剧烈，还是会强硬压着他脑袋在深喉中完成射精。所以陆东植根本无需烦恼要不要吞下去，因为每次那些玩意儿直接就被送进了喉管。刚开始他还不适应总要作呕，咳出满脸的鼻涕眼泪。现在他已学会在深喉时顺从得打开咽喉，乃至用鼻子换气，人类对恶劣环境的适应能力真是不可思议。

徐仁宇很喜欢用俯视的角度看着东植在自己面前跪下来，把自己的东西含进嘴里，让他像使用他下面那个洞一样使用他的嘴。虽然陆东植总是俯首帖耳予取予求地满足自己的要求，然而现在，他越来越频繁地感受到对方在顺从表象下会灵光乍现地流露出叛逆般的不满情绪。那种忤逆的眼神让他总想起白利贤。就算白利贤是一个独立人格，他依然和东植是同一人，而单是想到这点，就让他激动难耐。

满意地看着东植咽下了自己的东西，仁宇拍了拍他的头示意他站起来。“吃饭吧，我让咲子作了你最喜欢的鱼汤。”  
东植有点郁闷，首先喜欢喝鱼汤的不是他是白利贤，其次他刚吃了一嘴腥膻的精液，实在是倒足了胃口，都不想吃晚饭了。可他又不好意思直接同仁宇说，那个东西很难吃，下次别射我嘴里让我咽下去了。仁宇给他口的时候可从不吞下去，每次都吐出来“物尽其用”。东植疑心这家伙也是觉得恶心，那凭什么自己就得把那东西当营养品似的往下咽呢？  
可再不满他还是没有勇气直接跑去跟徐仁宇抗议说不要。仁宇给他请的治疗精神分裂症的心理医生说他是讨好型人格，真是一点没说错。  
对于徐仁宇这个伴侣，他实在提不出床事以外的其他不满。多金，有品位，还不爱出去乱搞，这年头长得跟京巴狗似的丑男有点钱就出门寻花问柳、彩旗飘飘。徐仁宇皮相资本到钱包资本都十分雄厚却出奇得规矩，单就这一点已经是打着灯笼都找不到。  
“干嘛不吃老瞪着我？”坐在桌子对面的仁宇放下味增汤碗问，“不合口味吗？”  
东植连忙摇头：“没有的事，很好味。”上回自己就说了一句牛肉有点咸，仁宇二话不说第二天就把女佣给辞退了，到现在他都对那人觉得抱歉。现在的女佣咲子人勤快办事麻利，东植可不希望给她找麻烦。  
“我今天不是去走访了町里的老人嘛。那个，长屋家老夫人拜托了我件事……”  
“什么？”仁宇专注着吃食，听得不是很认真。  
东植心一横就把美智子的不情之请交代了出来：“我们这次回韩国，把长屋松吉带上吧。”  
“哪个？”  
“就是长屋老太的孙子啊，我跟那个年轻人谈过话，是个很好很有礼貌的孩子。他今年正好高中毕业，修习跆拳道的，想趁着暑假去韩国看看比赛什么的。不是小孩子一个人出门家里人不放心嘛，信得过我才拜托我们……”  
“为什么要答应那种事啊？”仁宇果然立刻表达了不满，“你这个人就是太好说话了，才老给别人占便宜。那老太婆明摆着就是让你给她孙子当免费保姆兼翻译。”  
“可我不是才当上地方代表嘛。”东植没什么底气地咕哝着。  
“早说了别去出头当什么地方代表，这种吃力不讨好的基层公务员日本人自己都不乐意干，要你操什么心嘛。我又不是养不起你，好好在家里待着养养花草练练瑜伽不好吗？非要给自己找点麻烦事作，到底怎么想的。”  
“还不是因为看到町里都是跟我父亲一样年纪的老年人，公共事务老没人管很可怜嘛……”  
“你是菩萨投胎吗？日本现在老龄化这么严重这种事你管得过来？再说了，要管也该他们日本人自己去管，捱你什么事儿啊？”  
“可我们不是递交移民申请了吗？”  
“国籍可以更改，民族是不会变的。你还真把自己当日本人了？”说道这里仁宇话锋一转，眯起了眼睛，“我发现你跟白利贤在这方面思想很有点问题啊。”  
论伶牙俐齿徐仁宇未必及得上白利贤，可对付一个老实人陆东植是绰绰有余。虽然不明白为什么仁宇突然民族主义爆棚，可东植一时找不到合适的论据反驳竟有些自觉理亏。  
在日本待久了，徐仁宇不提他都不能发现自己真的适应得太快了。甚至比仁宇还世界公民化，日本人还是韩国人在他心中并没有太大区别，都是两个眼睛一只鼻子，不过说的语言不同而已。碰到开心的事也会笑，遇到悲伤也会哭泣，韩国国民对日本一直抱有的敌视态度，在陆东植这里无声无息就消弭不见了。难道自己是个天生卖国贼？  
“你才天生卖国贼！”  
意识到这句话是直接脱口而出时，东植下意识就捂住了嘴。  
徐仁宇还莫名其妙。东植却吓得赶紧捂着嘴跑去了最近的洗手间。

“利贤啊，是你吗？”东植对着镜子焦急地叫，“你不要误会啊，我不是有意骂你的。”  
“反正以后不许再说那种话了！”如果说还有什么东西可以刺激到白利贤，那大概就剩下被骂作卖国贼一项。给日本人当过走狗是他永远无法抹去的污点，所以他实在也很不明白为什么日子过得好好的，陆东植在太平年代还要去当日本公务员。  
被徐仁宇加白利贤双重质疑让东植的压力很大，但这一次他却坚持己见：“我想当一个对社会有用的人。不管是韩国也好，日本也好，只要能工作起来，能出一份力，不当一条好吃懒做的蛀虫。”  
“你这种人就是传说中的劳碌命吧。”徐仁宇不知什么时候靠在了洗手间门框上，看上去是一脸的无奈，“有好日子不过，嘁。”  
他说罢就转身走了，却没有再抗议带上长屋松吉的事。  
东植看着镜子轻轻说道：“其实利贤你不也一样吗？明明家里可以给你买个官作却放弃了科考，要说自找麻烦你白利贤才是独一份的。”  
镜中人没有再回话，难得东植反将一军把利贤堵得不轻，他开心地在心底给自己比了个V。

当晚十二点左右，平时总是比陆东植睡得晚的徐仁宇，洗漱完准备上床时却发现今天东植香肩半露地靠在拉门边上朝自己抚首弄姿，骚得仁宇立马竖旗。难道是为了乱答应长屋家那事给自己道歉吗？这种道歉倒是可以接受的。或者说，这种道歉再不接受他徐仁宇就不是男人了。  
当陆东植再度被从梦里日醒，他欲哭无泪地想，以后甭管说不说得过白利贤，为了自己的屁股安危都不能跟这种阴谋家斗嘴了，报复手段太下作。  
身上那拱得起劲的家伙也未免太配合，肠子都要给拱穿了啊喂，轻点！


	2. When everybody thought you are the bottom

结业考后的暑假出国旅行对所有在长屋松吉这个年龄的男生来说都是值得终生铭记的美好回忆。可奶奶临时强求来的便宜保姆让原本准备到外国好好疯狂一次的松吉对接下来韩国行的期待值大打折扣。就算这个天降的保姆人很好长得也很顺眼，依然无法弥补失去自由带来的缺憾。

  
坐在逼仄狭窄的经济舱里，因为腿长脚长不管摆什么姿势都很不舒服的松吉深深地感知到了这一点。陆代表跟他的阔佬男友坐的倒是头等舱，可那个爱担心的家伙却三番五次不辞辛劳从机舱头部纵越三个区跑到机尾来看顾日本少年。搞得松吉都很不好意思，因为笨手笨脚的陆代表有时会被乘务人员的小推车堵住，很尴尬地卡在半途。

“您别老跑来跑去了，万一遇到乱流怎么办？”  
“没事，现在我们在平流层，不太会颠簸的。”陆代表边说边把一盒冰淇淋递给松吉。  
“这是什么？”  
“仁宇不感冒甜食，这个挺好吃的。”  
果然头等舱待遇就是好啊，还有冰淇淋供应。松吉说到底还是个未成年人，对冰淇淋这类零食还是没有抵抗力的，就欣然接受了下来。  
“还有一个钟头，很快就到达我的祖国啦。”陆代表的人还没落地，雀跃之情却已溢于言表。  
“东植先生这次回国是探亲吗？”  
“嗯呐，我全家都在首尔。”说起家里人，陆代表整个人都散发着轻快的气息。  
“那您为什么要移民日本呢？”

  
“为什么要移民日本呢？在韩国待着多方便，省的跑来跑去。”同样的问题丁青也向徐仁宇提了出来，“自从你们在日本定居，你知道子成跟我闹了多少次要移民吗。可真移出去了就算不主动退休，外界也会默认为退隐。小子欸，你可真是带了个坏头。”  
瞥了眼丁青不无羡慕的眼神，徐仁宇继续翻阅着手里的文件：“你以为我乐意跑去日本么？我现在都后悔还不如直接去欧美，起码不用走出去跟个半文盲似的。”  
丁青却笑道：“你去欧美我就头疼啦，在日本好歹喊一声还喊得应，说回就能回。可终归不比在国内方便嘛，你说你当初就算去济州岛也好，去釜山也好，总比直接出海强不是。”  
“只要留在国内，我爹的耳目就能管得到。你没接触过我爹手下那帮子清道夫，干脏活的时候比你们黑道还黑。”  
“瞧你这话说得，多见外啊，”金门集团董事长很不认同地撅起了嘴，“咱们现在不是一条船上的兄弟了么。别老黑道黑道的，多难听，咱现在是综合业务的集团公司。”  
徐仁宇冷笑：“综合业务的集团公司需要把同行浇上水泥填海吗？”  
“我这样多文明，总比那些拿人喂狗的野蛮家伙人道吧。”人道主义的黑老大拍着沙发靠发表抗议，“再说了，下手的时候你不是挺开心的么？干嘛瞧不起我们的善后人员，负责擦屁股的人才是最敬业的。”  
“那下次一条龙我来善后，分成加我两个点。”徐仁宇立马展示商人本色狮子大开口。  
金门的买卖，一个点都差很大何况两个点，连买名牌都只舍得买A货的丁董事当然不能同意，立马摇头否决了该提议。徐仁宇帮他干脏活都算免费送的，擦屁股突然要那么高的价码他才不干。其实丁青也不是很懂，为什么赚得盆满钵满根本不缺钱的徐仁宇却乐意兼职杀手，难道是个人爱好？不过他是实惠人，合作伙伴能在这种事上代劳是求之不得的，更何况徐仁宇办事从来干净利落，比职业杀手还职业，要按行业标准算都属于S级水平。这么棒的清道夫，搁暗网花红榜也是有价无市，丁青怎能不巴结着点。  
可就是这么牛逼的一个男人，居然为了同性恋人被亲爹逼得远走异国，在从小没爹没娘的丁老大是很不理解。他也曾遐想，如果是自家子成碰到这种情况，自己会不会为了子成抛下一切远行。最后得出结论，李子成不比单纯的小陆师父，长得斯斯文文玩起权谋比自己还狠，除了自己怎么有人动得了他。这样一想，丁董事就心安理得地把个别扭的李子成继续留在身边当他的金门教父，然后装模作样对着“太想得开”的合作伙伴长吁短叹。

  
“可惜中午我约了人吃饭，不然无论如何得一起搓一顿，帮你们洗尘。”  
“谈生意？”徐仁宇随口一问。  
“不能完全说是生意，有的饭局是吃交情的。”丁青朝仁宇眨眨眼，“新晋国会议员朴泰洙听说过吧？”  
徐仁宇想了想，问道：“是不是……那个靠老婆的？”  
“哈哈，果然他就靠这声名远扬了。”丁青抚掌大笑，“不过你要跟本尊打过交道就会发现，这位吃软饭的国会议员可不是只省油的灯。”  
“他是检查官出身吧？”  
“果然就算人在日本，你对韩国这边的情况还是了如指掌嘛。”丁青边赞叹边拿起了雪茄刀开始剪雪茄头，“这个朴泰洙快把他的老领导韩部长送进班房喽，年纪不大手段是真的厉害。”  
徐仁宇看他开始准备雪茄的动作就知道该走了，丁老大卖他面子不会在他面前抽烟——而这不是因为徐仁宇自己不抽，而是因为陆东植不喜欢他身上带烟味。  
  
本来工作上的事该聊的也聊完了，仁宇起身同丁青告辞，说陆东植还在等他一起吃午饭。  
丁青很快也要去赴朴泰洙的饭局故而也不留人，不过第二天的局还是要先约一个的，“明天有人约我谈合作，你既然来了就也过来参谋参谋吧，保证有惊喜。”  
徐仁宇有点好奇，他已经很久没尝到惊喜的滋味，而丁青不是在这方面放卫星的人，到底葫芦里卖了什么药呢？  
  
丁老大破格待遇，把徐仁宇送到了电梯口，等电梯的时候还问了一下：“小陆呢，没跟你一起过来吗？”  
“我让他在附近逛逛没上来，你家那口子不是没在么。”  
“子成不在我在啊，也不知道上来看看大哥我。”  
“你什么时候成他大哥了？”  
“瞧瞧你说得什么话，真是无情的小子。”电梯到了，丁董事气不忿地把徐仁宇一把搡进里头，“记得替我跟弟妹问好。”  
  
徐仁宇当了三十多年的长男，除了个浑蛋弟弟剩下就一堆冷漠的家人，他从没感受过被当作兄弟对待是什么滋味。天晓得怎么就摊上了丁青这么个厚脸皮自来熟的便宜老哥，放做别人这么推推搡搡自己，他早发飙。可对着玩世不恭的金门教父，徐仁宇却只能翻翻白眼，也算是一物降一物。

  
金门大楼附近的商场——  
  
  
陆东植带着个看什么都很新鲜的日本少年做着大采购。现在不比过去，以前只需要从日本回韩国时带手信，现在在日本定居下来有了在日的社交圈子，他还得从韩国往日本带手信。  
主外的徐仁宇是个甩手掌柜，压根儿不理会迎来送往和人情世故。主内的陆东植可不能跟他男人似的潇洒来去。在飞机上他就一直在购物单上划划写写，所以现在只需在商场里按图索骥就好。可逛街本身就是件苦差事，更不用提还带了个好奇宝宝拖油瓶。  
全世界的商场都长得差不多，也就文字相异而已，长屋松吉小朋友却还是保持了国际游客的优良传统。看什么都爱大惊小怪，看到穿着韩服的促销人员还坚持要跟人家合影。  
又要购物又要管小孩还要充当翻译的东植感到十分心累，真还不如跟徐仁宇去丁青那儿蹭杯茶。然则他虽然同李子成关系很好，却有点怵李子成那口子。丁青可是唯一一个能跟白利贤认真交手还打成了平手的家伙，虽然平时看上去嬉皮笑脸老不正经，可陆东植食草动物的本能还是让他对那只笑面虎退避三舍。  
在偌大的商场里上下逛了一圈，把东植累得脚都快抽筋。想着无论如何得歇一歇，他就带了松吉去到中庭的咖啡厅给自己叫了杯拿铁，给松吉买了碗冰淇淋。  
付钱的时候，东植发现松吉一直傻愣愣盯着自己的颈畔，他突然就有些羞赧，不大自然地摸了摸耳朵，想转移对方注意力：“我跟我朋友打过招呼了，下午就带你去会所看看吧。”  
松吉乖巧地点点头，强忍住好奇没问他为什么要带两个耳钉。从机场坐车出来时，松吉就注意到黑鸫阔佬一个耳朵上也带了个耳钉，是颗黑桃，跟东植先生戴的一颗红心一朵梅花应该是成套的，连这种地方都要秀恩爱真是叫人生气啊。  
看上去很不好相处的徐先生对自己这个拖油瓶一直爱理不理的，跟陆代表也不见得多亲热。可每看到那两人共处松吉就觉着即使他们不交谈，其间的沉默也是亲昵而放松的，有种老夫老妻感，比起松吉自己离了婚的父母可来得和谐多了。  
  
血拼二人组刚坐下来不到五分钟，陆东植就接到了徐仁宇打来的电话。松吉看着陆代表捧着个电话一会儿眉飞色舞一会儿唉声叹气，表情不可谓不丰富。日产拖油瓶很不以为然地扁了扁嘴，就算对韩语一窍不通，光听陆代表那轻快跳脱的语调都能嗅到空气中的恋爱酸臭。  
打完了电话陆代表一扭头，朝松吉笑得春花烂漫：“中午跟我们一起去吃烤肉吧，我自己家里的店哦！”

  
徐仁宇其实不是很想到肉共和国吃饭，天底下大概没有哪个男人跟老丈人同席不神经紧张，更何况自己拐跑的对象还是人大儿子。不过陆老头似乎比自己的儿婿以为的要想得开得多，每次跟仁宇吃饭就拉着他拼酒。徐仁宇平日里只喝红酒，也就在老丈人面前不得不喝起烧酒。烧酒不像红酒，是一种辣口且后劲很足的酒精饮料。徐仁宇总喝不习惯，也就掌握不好分寸，被陆忠哲一顿好灌，很快就有些上头。他本来就不爱喝烧酒，趁机就靠在东植肩上装醉想少喝几杯。陆东植心疼自家男人，就胳膊肘往外站出来念自己老爹。  
  
正闹哄哄的时候，烤肉店的门被推开了，走进两位女士来。正义正词严申斥老爹的东植瞥了一眼顿时尴尬得不行，原来来人不是别人正是沈宝景和自己的旧同事吴美珠。说来也是缘分，那时候沈宝景为了调查徐仁宇在公司里的花边新闻，找到个搜集八卦的切入口正巧就是陆东植的三组同事吴美珠。美珠一度对白利贤上身的东植芳心暗许，却被大领导横刀夺爱心中早有万般怨愤。碰上了被渣受徐仁宇骗婚的受害者沈宝景，两个同仇敌忾的女人一拍即合立刻成为无话不谈的好友。大韩证券绝恋的很多小道消息就是吴美珠分享给沈宝景的，以至于到现在沈宝景也先入为主地认定徐仁宇是个〇。  
本来随着徐仁宇的移民东瀛，过去的事也就让它过去了。然而可能是陆家的烤肉真的魅力非凡，让总想一快朵颐的女士们流连忘返，在同性情侣不在首尔的日子里渐渐两位小姐都成了烤肉店的常客。谁知好死不死这回就撞了个正着。  
  
并不知情的陆家人一切如常地招呼着客人，陆东植却僵在了当场，徐仁宇呢早就眯着眼睛瞅见了自己的前未婚妻，他赶紧继续装醉，留东植孤身去应付棘手状况。没想到沈宝景比预想得大方得多，看到陆东植的第一时间她虽然愣了一下，但很快就转变成了重逢的喜悦。  
“真的是东植吗？回来怎么也不说一声，”宝景的惊喜并不掺杂虚情假意的成分，虽然未婚夫被抢，却并未同情敌产生不共戴天的仇恨，依然把陆东植当作了蓝颜好友。真不知道该说是陆东植做人太成功还是徐仁宇做人太失败。  
沈宝景和吴美珠看到陆东植都是久违的惊喜，等一起围上来才发现某人正娇无力地趴在陆东植肩头，看样子已经醉了。醉了也好，省的大家见面尴尬，这点上双方倒想到一处去了。  
然而徐仁宇万没想到，他越是如此姿态，落在两位女性眼里就越是笃定他在同陆东植的关系中是个受。拜访老丈人这事儿换个角度解释为见公婆一样行得通。  
  
两位女性友人同东植寒暄了一下近况，得知他现在已经在日本当上了地方代表都替他感到高兴——在韩国当公务员依然吃香。对此，陆家人也觉得很有面子，尤其陆老头看到儿子虽然傍大款，却依然有自己的工作和事业，没有彻底沦落为儿婿的附庸，他老怀大慰感到在外人面前也脸上生光。  
东植看长屋松吉由于语言障碍只能埋头吃东西，被冷落一边挺尴尬的，就把他拉过来介绍给朋友们，让他也有些参与感。美珠看到一米八的大个子松吉乖乖给自己鞠躬很受震撼，心想陆东植果然厉害，在韩国有韩国小弟，到日本就找了日本小弟，难怪徐家大少爷被他驯得服服帖帖。  
沈宝景不管怎么说同徐仁宇也有过婚约，不能完全无视陆东植肩上的人形挂件，还出于礼貌问了句“仁宇没事吧？”。  
陆东植还没张嘴，他爹先越俎代庖抱怨说徐仁宇酒量太差，烧酒一瓶倒。东植心疼自家男人，就替仁宇申诉，说他昨晚累着了没睡好。其实所谓熬夜不过是因为徐仁宇一边看球一边准备给丁青的资料，一心两用就磨蹭到了半夜。然而在反渣受同盟小姐妹档这边，东植模棱两可的话即刻遭到曲解。  
“没有犁坏的田只有累死的牛，东植你也别太操劳了。”  
“我不辛苦，辛苦的是仁宇。”接错频道的陆东植还美滋滋地顺着女士们的话题说，“好在他平时有坚持锻炼，仁宇很注重保养呢。”  
“看得出来，理事的肤质真是令人羡慕啊。”女士们已经完全跑题，并且很自然地把爱保养的徐大少纳入了闺蜜话题。  
徐仁宇虽然听着这谈话走向好像不是怎么对劲，不过既然要装醉只能一装到底。随便她们去说吧，反正自己生活在日本。

等一起吃完饭，吴美珠已经按捺不住八卦的洪荒之力，跃跃欲试想去大韩证券内部八卦群放炸弹。幸好临别时陆东植及时告诫她们不要在他跟仁宇回日本前把此次回国的消息外传，因为“仁宇不想同他家里人发生龃龉”。美珠大手子才把“大小姐私奔后的幸福生活”一帖暂时按下没发出去。


	3. I should have not be there

由于次日中午已提前被丁青约下饭局，当天上午开始徐仁宇同陆东植的行程就完全分开了。东植一大早就要把长屋松吉送去会所，还得去徐仁宇的公寓收拾打扫。仅管后者认为根本没必要清扫不住人只拿来屯放物品的地方，东植还是坚持要去一趟那所公寓。

他在确定去日本定居后，把自己的小公寓退了租，那些不方便搬去日本的杂物并没有拿回家而是搬去了徐仁宇闲置的公寓。虽然他一直觉得那种高档公寓不变卖不出租只用来当仓库实在太浪费，可徐仁宇似乎完全没有把留在韩国的物产出售的打算。

陆东植此次单独前往公寓还有个私心，就是要去处理掉他一直以来的一桩心病——那本红色的日记本。其实他一直没闹明白，那到底是不是自己的日记本。被白利贤上身前的记忆出现了一段盲区，无论他怎么回想都想不起来。仅管利贤凭经验笃定他不可能是什么变态杀人狂，可日记本的客观存在是抹杀不了的。就算这个日记本不是他自己的，那又是为什么日记本会跟他一起出现在了车祸现场？

对此，博闻广见如白利贤也无法给出合理的解释。这让陆东植十分不安，可他又不敢把这件事告诉徐仁宇。记录着那么可怕内容的日记本，如果让仁宇看到产生了误会可就糟了。权衡再三，陆东植决定还是把这个可疑的本子烧了一了百了。反正以后有白利贤在潜意识里监督着，自己就算无意识情况下也不用担心作什么出格的事。

陆东植去徐仁宇公寓处理日记本时，徐仁宇正坐在丁青的车里前往高尔夫球馆。根据安排，合作双方会先一起打会儿高尔夫然后再中午吃个饭。对此徐仁宇挺好奇的，因为丁青虽然看上去咋咋呼呼，在生意场上却并不如外表所见那么花里胡哨。一般丁青谈生意都会直趋重点，顶多也就吃个饭——像上一天同朴议员那样。打高尔夫这种浪费时间的应酬一般他都会借故推掉或者让李子成代劳。这一回能劳动丁董事长屈尊大驾，对方也不知是什么来头。

这个谜底很快在他们到达室内高尔夫场地时揭晓，光看到那个坐在沙发上轻浮地颠着二郎腿的背影，徐仁宇一眼就认出了那人。他狠狠瞪了边上的丁青一眼，压低声音问“怎么回事”。丁青却只是笑着叫他戒骄戒躁。

“欸，你们丁老板是怎么回事，这都几点了？知道要堵车不会早点出门吗？”那人很不客气的训话让提前来到高尔夫球馆接头的张七星灰头土脸，低着脑袋连赔不是十分狼狈。

“哎呀，真是不好意思啊，让您久等了徐副会长，”丁青变戏法似的露出了招牌笑脸，还没等对方转过头来看到自己就先打起了招呼，“来的路上接了位朋友耽误了，这就是我跟你说过的那位合伙人。”

本来就是主动上门申请合作的大韩证券新晋副会长，被金门集团老总亲自抓包在背后唧唧歪歪，顿时尴尬得不行。然而待他转过身来想和丁董事长握手，一眼瞧见被丁董事长称之为合伙人的家伙居然是被徐家扫地出门遁去日本的庶兄，震撼和惊恐一下子占据了他的全部表情。

边上丁青却像完全没注意到诡异的气氛一般，继续假装一无所知为这对同父异母互相仇视的兄弟作介绍。

“仁宇啊，这位徐志勋先生是大韩证券的当家副会长，首尔金融界冉冉升起的新星哦。徐副会长，这位呢就是我之前跟您提起过的非常重要的合伙人，金门集团的影子股东徐仁宇先生。徐仁宇先生全权管辖金门的新兴金融业务，要跟金门在金融领域谈合作，我的发言权可没他大。”

徐志勋做梦都没想到自己那个败犬哥哥居然摇身一变成了金门集团的影子股东兼电子金融总管。这段时间来随着国会议员朴泰洙以反贪为锋撬开了检察院金融献金弊案，使得没少往检察院塞钱走关系的金融家们人心惶惶。其中最惨的无疑是最近才跟弊案首恶韩强殖部长牵上了头的大韩证券。说来也是徐志勋倒霉，好不容易挤走了可怕的老哥坐稳了大韩证券第一继承人的交椅，恐怕公司内部那些原本亲徐仁宇的中上层管理对自己不服，他就按照徐冲宪的要求加急“作出点业绩”来。韩强殖在弊案案发前可是位呼风唤雨的大人物，在大韩民国的政治谱系里，就算身坐青瓦台碰到独立的检察系统也是惊若寒蝉。能攀到韩强殖这根高枝，可比附会上换得跟走马灯似的国会议员强多了。

然而刚为联合了韩强殖高兴了没两天的徐志勋，很快就在早间新闻里看到了朴泰洙议员召开新闻发布会怒揭韩强殖长期接受大量政治献金的爆炸新闻。这下大韩证券就成了49年加入国民党，甜头没尝着屎占了一身。在献金丑闻上撞枪口的大韩证券一下子成了投资人走避不及的瘟神——手里捏着大资本的能有几个背景干净经得起调查呢。证券行又不止这一家，换个兔子坑蹲着又是条好汉。被视作危墙的大韩证券一夜之间流失了大量投资，资金运转都出现了困难。

由是如此，徐志勋很需要新崛起不怕风险又背景够硬的大投资人。而刚巧从黑向白转型的金门集团就是不二之选。谁也不知道金门背后到底有多少暗流资本，坊间传说是非常可观的。不然不足以支撑其突飞猛进的跨国业务。而金门那不清不楚的背景又跟明挂着招牌说“老子背景很硬”一样，金门这块蛋糕哪家不想尝一口呢？徐副会长起初联络金门时压根儿就没抱多大希望，跟穷疯了去买张彩票一个心理。哪曾想到，金门这边一报上去居然说董事长同意亲自接见还约了饭局。这不是天上掉馅饼了吗？

可天上怎么可能真的会掉馅饼呢，丁青把徐副会长赚过来说白了就是拿他来给自己和自己小兄弟徐仁宇寻开心的。可怜徐志勋还傻乎乎地没反应过来，还以为丁青并不知情，都是徐仁宇这厮在做妖。他总以为自己再不济也好过他那被逼到去国离家的哥，这下倒好徐仁宇竟爬到了自己做梦都没想到的地方。

合作当然是没谈成，不过不是由于徐仁宇当真落井下石，而是即便从客观角度分析现在的金门跟现在的大韩证券合作，均衡下来也是负收益的。被反贪调查组盯上了的大韩证券现在就像个陷入漩涡的溺水者，不但无法自救而且会把救援者拖下去一并完蛋。当然更深层的原因还有徐仁宇现在帮丁青炒加密货币，这些投资不走公开渠道更便利更自由，政府根本监管不到。综上所述，大韩证券就被它扫地出门的丧家犬一票否决了。

徐志勋大感受到羞辱，可金门黑老大丁青这头笑面虎还在一边坐着呢，就算他想直接跟老哥撕破脸，也不敢去触丁青的霉头。听说惹恼了这头笑面虎的人后来都成了黄海里的一桶水泥，徐志勋那副单薄的小肝胆哪儿经得起这种都市传说的恫吓，只能咬着牙恨恨走了。

等徐志勋一走，徐仁宇就朝丁青抱怨开了，说好的不要让他自己家里知道他回韩，怎么还特地安排起兄弟会来了？

丁青却得意地教育他，男子汉大丈夫就要抬头挺胸堂堂正正做人，你跟小陆好上了又不是什么伤天害理的坏事，找个同性做对象不是错，错的是歧视同性恋的王八蛋们。丁青由于自己就是个同志，特别反感人拿性向作为打击报复的理由。他最初同徐仁宇亲善也是因为发现徐仁宇跟自己一样迷恋了一个跟自己性别一样的人。自然早就看不惯因为徐仁宇搅基就把他剔出家谱的徐家，这回正好徐志勋送上门来自取其辱，不趁机嘲弄一下就不是他丁青了。

但徐仁宇不这么想，虽然戏弄穷途末路的徐志勋是很过瘾，可兔子逼急了还咬人呢，更何况徐志勋这家伙蔫坏蔫坏的，一肚子不上路的馊主意。他自己倒是不怕，就怕徐志勋把歪脑筋动到陆东植身上。

是说到底是亲兄弟，徐仁宇对他老弟那是太了解了，从高尔夫球场出来徐志勋就气得在车里直摔东西，把助理的眼镜都打掉了一块镜片。他从小就恨徐仁宇，好不容易把这家伙赶出了门，他可是把这桩胜利当成了一辈子的军功。

然而今天的遭遇士可忍孰不可忍，气得简直要炸了的徐副会长思来想去都找不出现在的自己有什么可以报复徐仁宇的法子。郁闷以极又不想回去面对徐冲宪劈头盖脸的责备，他就去了常去的私人会所准备嗑点粉，借迷幻剂暂时消减一下烦恼。

徐志勋在首尔有帮狐朋狗党，这些人同他一样都是没什么出息，整天花天酒地的败家子。一帮坏蛋聚在一起磕嗨了，就开始无法无天，什么都敢干什么都敢说。徐志勋就是在嗨上头的情况下把自己老哥这个死基佬釜底抽薪欺负自己的事添油加醋说给了他的狐朋狗党们听。一帮人就帮着他骂，有两个暴脾气还说要教训教训志勋他哥。

也有人认识徐仁宇的，比较好奇是什么男人能让徐仁宇那种男人甘心做〇号。徐志勋就把大韩证券八卦群里，其他群员转发的陆东植社交网站照片翻出来给大家批判。这不看还好，一看就有人叫了起来，说自己今天才见过这小子。在自己住的高级公寓楼里坐电梯撞上的，因为长相令人印象深刻肯定不会认错。

这可就是送上门来的菜了！徐志勋心想，动不了徐仁宇难道还动不了他那相好吗？一伙兴奋中的小王八蛋在作坏事上果然一拍即合，立马定下了教训陆东植的计划。

徐仁宇公寓——

陆东植处理完日记本，又把这处根本不住人的房子强迫症一般打扫了一遍。打扫完看时间也快12点了，他就想去会所看看日本跆拳道少年。出门时徐仁宇打了电话过来，说是原定的谈生意的饭局取消了，让他直接过去跟他以及丁青吃中饭。

并不是很想同丁老大共餐的东植打着电话锁了门，一路扭扭捏捏地想推拒饭局，直到电梯到达地下停车场时才勉强被仁宇以“张七星也一起来”说服。他刚挂电话，一抬头就看到正面走来三个带墨镜口罩穿帽衫的人。还没等他反应过来让道，对方胳膊一扬，一把粉末状的东西被抛洒呈雾状蒙盖了他的头脸。

白利贤醒来时的第一感觉就是热，说不出的燥热。然后就是屁股痛，他用浆糊般的脑子困难地回想起昨天晚上徐仁宇又把陆东植干到差点昏过去……他妈的，一般来说，这种情况的次日他是绝对不乐意上身的。可现在看来似乎由不得他做主，他感受不到陆东植的意识，那家伙应该是还在昏迷。白利贤不明白为什么自己的抗药性就比陆东植强，体质来讲他们不该完全一样吗？难道就因为自己的意识更凶悍些就注定得早醒，感受一下别人过度性爱的后遗症？哦，不对，东植也不能说是别人。

先不管了，现在到底是个什么情况呢？他眯着眼睛，看到些乱闪的镭射灯光，仿佛是置身于舞厅或者KTV包厢的地方？周遭是噪杂的人声，大概有七八个人的样子。放在平时，这七八个人应该不够他打的，但现在他四肢绵软使不上劲，又一股一股得燥热热得好像五脏六腑都要烧起来。他听到有人在边上说话，声音却像是从很远的地方隔着失真的扩音喇叭传导过来的。

“支架架好了吗？”

“民勋你先拿着手机拍他的脸，观众人数正在上升。”

“我以为这个直播大家都看的是未成年女生呢，怎么连死基佬都有那么多人看？”

“只要内容够劲爆，对象够正，这种直播男的女的都无所谓的。”

“我德国的大学同学都知道这个直播网站呢。”

“民勋你拍得正一点好吗？全脸，拍全脸！”

“权九你把他扣子解开，把胸露一点出来，得给观众点甜头才会增加人气。”

“哈哈，直播人数在飙升呢。”

“这死基佬的卖相还不错，这次直播会大爆的。”

“阿西，志勋那家伙烦死了，一直在说他哥会杀了他。直播都开了现在说后悔有什么用？这家伙是属鼠的吗？什么破胆子。”

“把他关到隔壁包厢去，给他点白面他就老实了。他怕他哥快怕出神经病了。”

“他哥也好不到哪里去，这小子怎么看都适合挨操，他哥居然给这小子当〇怎么想的？”

“基佬的思维我们正常人怎么会懂。”

“那我们轮了这个基佬的话会不会说我们也是基佬？”

“说什么傻话呢，我们这是要给徐仁宇那个整天拿鼻孔看人的浑蛋点颜色看看顺便赚波关注。”

“别说，我也早看志勋他哥不顺眼了，他妈拽什么拽，好像他比我们高贵似的。”

“把道具拿过来，权九别愣着啊，直播已经开始了！”

眩目的灯光让利贤感到眼睛刺痛，可即便合上眼睛耳朵里却还是止不住传来乱七八糟的嘈杂。有人揪住了他的头发，揪得他的脑袋歪向一边。

“喂喂，别装死啊，臭小子给你加餐喽。”揪着他头发的家伙嘻嘻哈哈地扇了他俩耳光，有什么臭烘烘的东西带着热度贴近了他的脸。白利贤正努力克服重新取得自主权后，对肉身的不适应感。借着跃动的灯光他眯着眼对着那个挨近自己的臭东西定睛一看，顿时一股强烈的反胃涌了上来。看来陆东植的身体对药物的适性很不怎么样，白利贤直接吐了出来。

那个想先从嘴玩起的小子，因为靠得太近，一时躲避不及下身粘到了不少呕吐物。他立刻边大骂边把绵软的利贤狠狠掼了出去。

“他妈的，脏死了！什么玩意儿啊！”

“傻逼镜头跟过去别停啊，不是让你拍权九是让你拍那小子！”

“怎么还没口就吐了，这算什么嘛？”

“没事，观众人数反而增加了。”

“现在的人都那么重口的吗？”

“都吐到身上了，快把他裤子脱了，反正总要脱的。”

利贤瘫坐在地上，冷眼看着个男人给自己拆皮带解扣子，刚才挨的几个巴掌让他的脑子稍微清醒了些。但肌肉还是松弛无力，这种情况下他只能眼巴巴看着这堆人渣把自己的外裤脱到了脚踝。

“哈哈，这家伙还穿了丁字裤，真他妈骚！”

“不愧是基佬。”

白利贤在内心白眼快翻到后脑勺，蠢货陆东植为什么要为了配合徐仁宇的口味专门去买TOOT的内裤啊？

“嚯，这家伙身材可以哦，有人鱼线呢。”

“就说这次直播肯定会爆的！”

是啊，这次直播肯定要爆的，白利贤看着这帮兴奋中的浪荡子嘴角诡异地扯出一个冷笑。

某中国餐馆——

由于是爱吃中餐的丁青做东，就餐地点被选在了一家装帧明显中华风味的饭店。丁青跟徐仁宇一边聊生意一边坐等陆东植，却左等右等都不见人来。徐仁宇就开始给陆东植打电话催促，然而东植的手机一开始是无人接听，后来直接关机。这要换没事就爱拉黑人的白利贤还算正常，可搁乖宝宝东植身上就很不对劲了——考虑到今天刚把自己回韩的消息透露出去，徐仁宇脑中登时警铃大作。他立马拿出电脑，在追踪软件上调取了东植耳钉的定位。

“这家会所你们去过么？”仁宇把地图上的定位所在地指给好奇围观的丁青和张七星。

丁青瞧了眼说这家店不是自己的地盘，张七星则只知道那附近有家不错的炸鸡店。

越是陌生的地方就越让徐仁宇忧心，陆东植没理由出现在那种地方，还关闭了手机，一定是出了什么问题。

他简单同丁青解释了下就拎着电脑准备出发，两个黑道一个是仁宇的好哥们儿一个是陆东植死忠小弟，当然责无旁贷跟上要求一同前往。外粗内细的丁青一边下楼一边让七星安排好人手助阵，一行人由是浩浩荡荡去了被定位的那个会所。

—

张七星虽说改换门庭了现在跟着丁青混，然而是个非常讲江湖义气的混混，在七星心目中陆东植老大永远有着不可替代的尊崇位置。听说东植老大刚回韩国就遭遇了危险，七星简直要五内俱焚。连一贯的胆怯也被暂时抛下，一马当先跑得比徐仁宇还快，因而接下去他头一个看到了令自己三观震颤的一幕：

遍地洒满了碎玻璃渣的贵宾包厢中，到处是穿着时髦光鲜却呜呼哀叫的伤者，有几个已被打得头破血流面目全非，脸肿的跟猪头一样，要不是胸口还在起伏都不能确定是否还活着。整个包厢除了天花顶没遭殃，从沙发桌椅再到曲面屏都被砸了，仿佛刚拍完一场战争片。拉着半个屏幕的坏道，破碎的背投还在尽职尽责播放影像，而影像内容似乎并不是什么MTV而是一场网络直播的界面，观众评论刷得快到产生残影的程度。而其中的直播内容，就是这个包厢中正在发生的情形……

这一切的中心是一个只穿着一件白衬衫的年轻男人，他略长的头发垂下来挡住了脸使刚闯入包厢的营救人员一时看不清他的面容。当时他正敞开了赤裸的双腿骑在一个满脸是血的男人身上，拿着个柔韧的黑色长条形物体有节奏地抽打下面那人。血和着唾液从那黑色物体上甩过来，溅到了张七星新买的范思哲T恤上。可这时候张七星可不会注意到这种细枝末节。他全部的关注都放在了那个没穿裤子骑着打人的男人身上，光看背影……这实在太像……

终于那人似乎意识到有闯入者，他满面阴骘地扭过头来，沾了血的面孔在光怪陆离的灯光下显得迷幻而诡谲。

“哦，是你啊。”男子似乎认出了张七星，他终于停下了对已经昏死过去的家伙单方面的殴打，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他的衬衣已经被完全解开了，连露出的腹肌上都溅了不少血污，过于贴身的内裤只堪堪包裹住了关键部位，露出了两条笔直修长的大白腿。因为体毛很淡的关系，光看腿的话简直雌雄难辨。他的神情却很奇怪，镇定得好像刚才正把人往死里打的并不是他。有点滑稽的是，等他站起来众人才看清楚，他刚才拿来打人的黑色长条形武器其实是只长得不可思议的橡胶假屌。饶是没少火并的黑道们，也没见过这么不可思议的武器，想想这家伙就是拿着根超级假屌打出了单对多还完胜的AOE场面，众人不禁肃然起敬谁也笑不出来。

可身处凶案现场的男人却只平静地对张七星说了句，“再等我一下。”就把一干呆若木鸡的众人撂在门口。

然后一帮子黑道小弟同张七星一起张口结舌地观看着衬衣男丢开了假屌，在满地狼藉中捡起一个手机，像打视讯电话一样对着手机镜头面无表情地说：“喂，好看吗？看够了吗？阿西巴，这个时代发明这些好东西到头来都给你们这些渣滓拿来作这种用处啊。看人渣欺负人这么带劲儿吗？今天你们看这帮家伙挨打挺过瘾是吧？别急，这么爱看直播，改天我顺着IP一个个找过去让你们也上上直播。我也许找不到你们所有人，不过能收拾一个是一个，就当为民除害了。”

说完这番话他就把手机往地上一砸，一拳将屏幕连带摄像头打裂。

这时，搜完楼下的徐仁宇终于迟迟来到了这个劫后的包厢。他一眼正看到屋里的景象，顿时喉头一紧，只觉血液都要在体内沸腾起来。要不是里面的那些人都已经被收拾得够惨，他大概当场就能开屠杀。不过此刻，理智战胜了冲动，他扯过边上推车上的桌布，三步并两步走进屋里，把衣衫不整的爱人包裹了起来。

这时一直处于震惊状态的张七星和他的一帮小弟也回过神来了，喊人的，打电话的，安排车的，忙成了一片。

“东植，受伤了吗？”徐仁宇紧张地上下扫视了几遍满身血污的爱人。

然而对方却只是疲惫地摇了摇头说：“你弟在隔壁，别弄死他，他们估计给他也打了药，叫救护车吧。”

果然这事跟成事不足、败事有余的徐志勋脱不开干系，徐仁宇杀弟之心骤起，然而突然他又感觉好像哪里不对，这语气……他猛地转头。

“你是……利贤？”

“别啰嗦了，赶紧找个地儿。我现在很不舒服。”

这时徐仁宇才注意到，他拥着的人浑身都开始打摆子，面色惨白，出汗量大得不对劲，这明显是药物反应。

“这些畜生给你打了药？”

“别问了，赶紧……”白利贤的话都说不完整，刚才凭肾上腺素和意志力硬压制下去的燥热和难受正排山倒海返涌而来。他一把拽住了徐仁宇的领带推开挡在门口的小弟们，急迫地把人一路拖进电梯，然后看也不看随便按了个楼层。随即就把一脸懵逼的徐仁宇拍在了电梯墙上，“你最好老实点，我现在心情很糟。”

徐仁宇看他十分的不对劲，道：“他们到底给你打了什么药？你现在该去医院！”

“来不及了，你他妈给我安分点！”

被迫安分一点的徐仁宇发现自己现在处境有点尴尬。他不知道自己现在身在何处，看上去像个闲置中的小包厢。白利贤肯定是昏头昏脑之下胡乱推进来的。他一进门就将门反锁，然而并不开灯，黑暗中只有一对眼睛闪闪发亮。从来不临阵怯战的徐仁宇下意识咽了口唾沫，感到了一种久违的紧张。

空气中有种箭拔弩张、一触即发的气氛，捕食者的本能让仁宇在没开空调的小包厢中竖起了一身寒毛，他知道白利贤骨子里比他还疯。被药物弄得失去理智的白利贤能干出什么来还真不好说。

“利贤你冷静点听我说。我们已经控制了形势，善后的事不用担心。丁青也来了，就在外面，他会帮忙摆平。现在没人能伤害你，让我送你去医院好吗？”

徐仁宇极少会这么耐心地说服谁，可他难得的包容却被企图说服的对象彻底无视。白利贤看上去已经完全听不进去人说话，连眼神都变了。

猛然间，他动了手，在逼仄的空间中与徐仁宇大打出手。这场徒手肉搏在完全的沉默中进行，全程双方都是一声不吭，仿佛憋着一股气。但明显可以看出徐仁宇采取的是防御架势，而白利贤则侵略意图露骨。这种战斗状态下的白利贤让徐仁宇想到一种名为蜜獾的动物，以攻为守刚勇无敌。

尚有理智的徐仁宇最终还是因为手下留情败下阵来，被白利贤一个抱摔掀翻在地。没等他想好该不该适时发动反击。突然他听到利贤呼吸急促地命令道：“把裤子脱了。”

“啥？”

“他们给我下的好像是那种药。”

两人当前的姿势让他们的胯部贴到了一起，在黑暗的房间中，触感变得愈发明显。徐仁宇清晰地感觉到了有什么东西强硬地顶着自己的腹股沟。

“早说啊！”

这可不是天上掉馅饼了？突然狂喜的徐仁宇立马想翻身作主人来为对象纾危解困，可下一秒他又给毫不留情地按回到了地上。

“你躺着就行了，我会轻一点的。”白利贤说罢就毛手毛脚胡乱去扒徐仁宇的皮带。

“你他妈……”徐仁宇惊呆了，这什么药让人这么膨胀，敢情这位是觉着自己可以反受为攻了？

然而白利贤看起来强上的水平比他还菜，手忙脚乱之下连皮带都解不开。失败的屈辱加上药物的强烈反应让他濒临崩溃，该死的陆东植还他妈在沉睡，这时候还不醒过来接盘更待何时！

徐仁宇无语地看着身上那家伙徒劳地跟自己的皮带搏斗，表情既穷凶极恶又可怜兮兮。

“要不还是我来吧。”其实徐仁宇并没有看上去那么沙文主义，只要爱人露出无助的一面来，他还不至于在谁上谁下的问题咬死不松口。反正互攻在同志圈也是非常普遍的嘛，咬咬牙就当被兔子咬一口。

可徐仁宇都打算自我牺牲了，白利贤这边却因为药性上头思维紊乱，完全没从正确的角度去理解他的原意。

“不行，想都别想，你那烂床技也就陆东植这种抖M能忍。老子宁可吃枪子儿也不要当你下面那个！”

原本已经释放善意准备投诚的徐仁宇，乍一听这不识好歹的臭小子竟然狗咬吕洞宾反过来骂他床技烂。对男人来说这可不是奇耻大辱？他立马炸了。

“说谁床技烂？你懂个屁，每次东植都爽得昏过去！”

“他那是痛晕过去的白痴！你试试让头驴日一顿，换你你也晕。”

“你把我比驴？”

“你还不如驴呢。”

徐总攻勃然大怒，一个地滚就把体重比自己轻的白利贤翻了个一百八十度，老虎不发威当他是病猫？拿着脇差的白利贤他是没把握能打过，双方都是徒手的情况下，体格差就成了绝对优势，怎么说他徐仁宇也是练过的。盛怒之下的徐仁宇很快把药性发作的白利贤反压到了身下。

“不让我肏我偏要肏，肏过了你就知道爽！”

过度自负的徐仁宇衣服都没脱，直接拉下拉链把已经半勃的老二请了出来。此时两条腿光溜溜的白利贤下身只穿了条骚男内裤，简直是撕好包装放在盘里端上桌。他右手把面朝下的白利贤两条胳膊反绑压在腹背之间，一边朝自己左手吐了点唾沫，往老二上胡乱抹了两把就打算生插。反正陆东植的穴他经常在干，柔韧性和适应力已比过去强多了。

白利贤一看要重蹈覆辙，吓得尖声叫起来。

“别进来，你技术真的很烂！没发现每次东植连硬都没硬吗？从头到尾都只有你一个人在爽！这算什么做爱，根本就是强奸！”

徐仁宇愣了一下，回想似乎白利贤没唬人，陆东植好像每次都是撸出来的，gay片里那种插射的情况一次都没出现过。这家伙……别是性冷淡吧？徐仁宇注视了一会儿白利贤被汗水浸透的脸，即便在黑暗中也能感觉到他被药得眼角眉梢弥漫着浓重春色。

“我现在不是要跟你做爱，我是帮你纾缓药性。”

说完他无慈悲地尽根没入。

陆东植的后穴算是给长期频繁的粗暴开发练出来了，这样凶狠的生插居然没裂，可从疼痛感上来说跟肛裂依然不遑多让。所以哪怕体格上的被迫适应加上药物作用，也没能让白利贤好过到哪里去。除了疼就是疼，一时间他以为自己的下半身都裂开了。他本想用当年从军时的坚定意志来克服这种疼痛，可当徐仁宇开始抽插，倾江倒海的痛楚就变得再不可忍受。那是一种跟中枪完全不一样的钝痛法，徐仁宇是如此用力，他简直要以为自己的肠子要被凿穿了。每次看陆东植被日哭，虽然知道主要原因是因为徐仁宇技术烂，利贤还是忍不住要腹诽东植太怕疼。这会子轮到他亲身感受，白利贤才发现陆东植那是太能忍了。这样的折磨，还三天两头一周数次每次几回合，崔景善*(注)上阵都吃不消啊！

白利贤可不像陆东植忍气吞声，疼得实在受不住了，他就开始骂，一边哭一边骂，骂徐仁宇是畜生，床技烂得不如狗，这种没用的鸡巴趁早剪掉省得祸害人，就这种水平为什么不安安分分当个〇躺着挨操得了非要当大1丢人现眼。

要是骂徐仁宇的家人老爹他可是一点意见没有，疯狂啐他的床技水平就不能忍了，他越生气就冲得越狠。利贤被日得小腹都拱凸出形状，遭到挤压的脏器令他产生了强烈的呕吐感。虽然之前已经吐过一次，但由于徐仁宇的动作实在太猛，打架能力和挨操能力不成正比的白利贤还是忍不住哇一口吐了出来。

徐仁宇性嗜上没直播观众那么重口，看他吐了连忙把人从地上捞起来，免得他粘到更多的呕吐物。不过似乎白利贤只吐出了些泛着白沫的胃液。

说来也是歪打正着，这一吐倒把之前喂进去还没完全吸收的药给吐了出来。徐仁宇抱着怀里的白利贤站起身来，然后摸索着坐到了单人沙发上，开了桌上的一瓶巴黎水喂到利贤嘴边。坐在他大腿上的白利贤，后穴还插着徐仁宇的孽根，脑子昏昏沉沉，嘴边一接触到清凉的液体，本能就仓促喝了起来。

“慢点喝，别呛着。”

徐仁宇上面给他喂着水，下面慢慢地研磨着他的穴，磨了一会儿就趁他还稀里糊涂，给他下面也喂了口子孙汤。门外的人声越来越噪杂，这种情况下可不能久战。徐仁宇吻着怀里青年天鹅般的脖颈，一手揿在他小腹上，在那片薄薄的腹肌下，他觉得可以摸到自己的那根东西。没有比这种彻底拥有对方的感觉让他更受用。

“你啊要是能怀孕就好了。”他带着笑意凑在利贤耳边轻声说着荤话。

已经陷入半昏迷的那位连骂人的力气都无，在内心赌咒发誓下次绝对绝对不能再给陆东植顶包。

数日后，韩国爆出了强迫受害者色情直播的丑闻，若干名富家子弟都涉案受到牵连。国会议员朴泰洙更打出了绝对不能包庇新型网络犯罪的口号，要求政府立法对相关案件进行严惩。这一切嘈杂纷争似乎与远在日本的海佬原宅夫夫毫不相干。而在暗网上一则名为“暴力美男子假屌暴气一挑八”的视频却流传了开来。明明属于Gore范畴的录像却大受Porn爱好者的好评，甚至在SM爱好者中流行开了dildo punch的特色玩法，此是后话。

而自那之后很长一段时间内，陆东植奇怪地发现白利贤打死都不肯出来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：崔景善(최경선)-全琒准身边的大将，农民活动家，曾是白利刚的顶头上司。


	4. If they go thru a Rorschach Test, I presume this could be the righteous outcome. 🤣

玩罗夏测试时突然想到的，如果把大小徐连带家属拉去作罗夏测试，结果很可能是平均分布的。🤣🤣🤣


End file.
